Twins Kept Apart
by NekoKeira-chan
Summary: Fubuki Shirou has finally been freed of his brother! But, does he really want that? What happens when Atsuya comes back? Kya! Fubuki Twins One-Shot! :D


**Twins Kept Apart**

**Message from Keira: **Minna-san! So, this is a one-shot of what happened to the adorable Fubuki Shirou after the Aliea Academy Arc :) Obviously, this didn't actually happen ^^ This is a figment of my imagination. I hope you like it! I cried a bit while writing it… It's probably cuz I'm a sappy idiot :P Anyway, have fun reading and if you like it so much or hate it to guts, please review :3 Byeeee!

**P.S.** There is absolutely no yaoi in this. It's brotherly love. Also, as for the title, yeah… I suck at writing titles XD So, you know, pardon me ^^

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. (If I did, Midori-chan would never have left the team XD) Anyway, Inazuma Eleven belongs to the wonderful Level-5, who I am eternally gratefully to for creating Inazuma Eleven. *****fangirl moment*******

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 am<strong>

I've been sound asleep for hours, but for some reason, something urged me to wake. So here I am, sitting up on my bed and groggily scanning my small room.

My name is Fubuki Shirou. I'm thirteen years of age and live at my dormitory school, Hakuren Junior High. My hobbies include snow boarding, ice skating, skiing and playing soccer. Soccer is my favourite. I'm the captain of my school's soccer team. Our club just started out late last year. I take on the position of defender or forward, depending which position is at a better advantage for my team.

A few months back a group of unusual people visited our humble school. They said they needed me for a mission: to defeat Aliea Academy. I had no idea what that meant until the 'Aliens' made an appearance at our school. They challenged the group and I obliged to help. We ended up winning and I thought that was all I needed to do. Unfortunately, I was wrong. There were more teams we had to face. I regrettably left my beloved soccer team and joined my new friends in their fight.

We journeyed for a few months, having matches every so often. I had a few breakdowns along the way. Then, at last, we reached our journey's end. We fought the strongest opponent any one of us had ever encountered. But we won, and we finally put an end to Aliea Academy.

Now I'm back home after bidding farewell to the friends I've grown so fond of. I've only been home for a few weeks and I feel unease. I guess it's because along the way, I had to let go of someone important to me; someone who meant my whole world… My brother…

My brother…

I was so young… so young when I lost him… My twin brother… Atsuya…

"_Ne, ne! Wasn't my surprise trick awesome?" The sound of my little brother's enthusiasm echoed in our car._

"_Yeah, it's thanks to you that we won, Atsuya." I smiled._

_We had just finished soccer match and we had won. Dad was driving us all, including my mom, home. It was really cold. A blizzard stirred up and you could barely see the road._

"_Isn't is great that it didn't have to get canceled?" Our mother's gentle face looked back at my brother and I. "You two were amazing!"_

"_Nii-chan didn't do anything! He missed too!" Ah, my brother and his pride. He hates sharing his victories._

_Well, who am I to judge. Back then, I was like that too. "That's because you got in the way, Atsuya." I added a little smirk._

_I continued, "Even though you're a forward, you get in people's way for the ball."_

"_Shirou, Atsuya, you both did well." Our father intervened. "Everyone makes mistakes."_

_My dad always said the right things. At least, that's how I saw it. "Otou-san…"_

_My brother shrugged, "Soccer should be done the way you like it. It doesn't have anything to do with being a forward or defender."_

"_It does! No matter how many points you get, you can't win if you don't have a good defense." I argued. I enjoyed that… I miss having a brother to argue with -Scratch that. I miss having a brother._

"_There's nothing cooler than shooting goals!" Atsuya snapped leaving me in shock._

"_Then with the two of you together, you're perfect." My father and his wise words spoke again._

_I questioned him, "Perfect?"_

_For a while, Atsuya was as confused as I was, but he soon realized something I hadn't. "I see! With the two of us…"_

_Then I realized as well, "We'll get stronger! We'll get stronger and be perfect!"_

"_All right! Let's become the best in the world, Nii-chan!" Then we locked our palms in a high five starting our new dream of becoming 'perfect'._

"_Best in the world, huh?" Dad spoke once more. "That's pretty tough. Do your best, you two!"_

_Then a strange sound caught all our attentions. An avalanche had been forming and before I knew it everything went black._

I still get shivers when I think about it. But… everything's fine now. My friends from Raimon taught me that. Atsuya never left me; he was and still is always in my heart. Even though I can't see him anymore, I know they're right. Our bond as brothers is stronger than death. Fate just... It just got in the way a bit. Although, it still hurts knowing I can't hear his voice, his laughter, his breaths or his heartbeats anymore.

What hurts most is that the last thing I remember was that Atsuya, my beloved younger twin, pushed me to safety and I couldn't help him at all.

I clenched my fists as small tears made their way down my cheek.

I grew tired and gave a yawn. My eyes started to close. I slowly lay my head back down on my pillow while softly whispering, "Atsuya…"

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 am<strong>

"Fubuki-san! Ohayou!" I heard a fairly loud but gently voice and several knocks from my door. "Fubuki-san! Wake up! Fubuki-san!"

"H-hai…" I yawned and realized whose voice that called out belonged to. It was Araya Konko. She's a sweet, tiny little girl and a midfielder in my team. She's always in-charge of keeping us all in line, being one of the few girls in our team.

I got to my feet and brushed my hand through my grey-ish white and spiked hair. I took my shirt out of my small closet and put it on. Then, I made my way to the dining room where my entire team sat at one table and greeted me.

My usual seat was in between Araya and Kitami Ryu. I approached them and took my seat.

"Ne, captain? I heard muffled screams from your room last night… Are you okay?" Kitami whispered softly.

What? Muffled… screams? Was I dreaming last night? I can't remember anything… I guess I was more traumatized by my separation from my brother than I thought.

"I-is that so…? I can't remember dreaming last night… In any case, I'm fine." I gave my teammate my innocent smile, which earned me a smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 pm<strong>

Breakfast went by normally, and then we went and got changed for class. First period went by quickly, as did second period. In fact, the whole day was quite fast.

At the end of the day, we had our soccer practice. It was fun. Playing with Raimon was a different experience and I enjoyed it a lot. But playing with my team, with the people I grew up with, it's the best feeling in the world.

Today, I acted as forward. After finally letting my brother go, shooting and running up the field became clearer and… made me feel free. I guess that when I had my brother's personality inside me… I never got to live freely. I always had to adjust for both of us. Soccer seems so much more fun now.

But even soccer couldn't stop me from missing my beloved younger twin. The person who I deemed would make me _perfect_.

I sighed as all these thoughts raced in my mind.

"Fubuki-san!" Someone screaming my name interrupted me. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to realize a fast paced soccer ball heading straight for me.

I didn't have time to think anymore, my body acted by itself. "ICE GROUND!"

I managed to stop the ball in its tracks. A sigh escaped my lips, "W-where did that come from?"

Everyone shook their heads. I got confused. _Why would a ball just come out of nowhere? More so… Why would it be flying at top speed when it came out of nowhere?_

These thoughts soon came to mind. We ended practice there and headed up to our dorms.

As soon as I got up to my room, I drew my bath, added the bath soap and chucked my sweat-filled clothes in the laundry basket. After a good day's practice, I usually treated myself to a long soak in the bathtub.

It was usually a calm and soothing ritual of mine, however, today was anything but. I was about ready to close my eyes and drift into my dreams when all of the sudden I heard a whisper in my ear. "_Shirou-nii…_"

I thought I had gone crazy. My eyes flung open as I scanned my _empty_ bathroom. _W-what's going on? _ I tensed up and decided that today, I may not get my bath.

I was about to stand when I felt breaths above me. I reluctantly looked up to meet my brother's gaze.

My eyes widened, and I could feel my jaw drop. "A-Atsuya… W-what are you-… H-How are you… W-why are you… H-how… H-how is this even possible?" I turned hysterical in seconds. You can't blame me. My _dead_ brother was hovering in front of me.

"Nii-chan… Long time no see." He smiled that familiar smile, which I have missed so dearly.

"Nii-chan, how are you? Do you miss me, Nii-chan? I miss you."

His words echoed. I couldn't speak. I was too shocked by the occurrence. _How is this possible? He's supposed to be… But I can…_

I stretched out my hand to touch his face. I expected my hand to go through him, but I was wrong. I felt him. He was real.

Tears started forming in my eyes. "A-Atsuya… y-you're here… H-how..? You're.."

"I know, Onii-chan. I know that I'm not supposed to be here. Okaa-san and Otou-san told me that visiting you is a bad idea. But I miss you. Ever since we… separated… months ago, I've been so lonely and I know you are too. So, I came and I'm staying. I won't leave you again, Nii-chan." He smiled again. His smiles used to be like painkillers for me. It hasn't changed…

Before I could reply, I heard Araya's voice again. "Fubuki-san! You have a visitor!" She said it in a singsong voice.

I turned to my brother and was about to speak but he interrupted me. "Go on, Onii-chan. I'll be waiting here. I promise, when you come back, I'll be right here in your room."

It was my turn to smile and with that, I got up from the tub, dried myself up, put on my clothes and made my way down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 pm<strong>

I took a peak at the wall clock hanging above the front doors. I was surprised. _Was I really in there for an hour?_

I guess time flies when you're talking to you thought-to-be-dead brother. I sighed as I entered the lounge room, which was past the front entrance. I had no idea there were two surprises for me tonight. One my brother, two Couch… Hibiki?

"Hibiki-san?"

I stood there in shock. There sat Raimon's old coach. _Why's he here? Are they in trouble again?_

"Fubuki Shirou." His loud voice boomed in my mind. I guess I was a little startled. "You have been chosen to be a candidate for Japan's representative soccer team."

"EEH? Does that mean…. I'll get to play with everyone again?" I could feel a grin forming.

"Yes. You will travel to Inazuma Town in two weeks time. That is when the Representative Match will be conducted." I could see a small smile from his face. "I'll see you then."

With that, he left and I was left in awe. _Representative for Japan… _My grin got bigger as the thoughts of playing with my friends once more circled my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 pm<strong>

Dinner passed and, as expected, Araya had been eavesdropping on my conversation with Couch Hibiki.

"Ne, ne, Fubuki-san! Are you going to play for Japan in the Football Frontier?" Her face had a bigger grin than mine did.

"I don't know yet. There's still a Representative Match that will decide who makes up the Representative Team." I proceeded to take my plate to the sink.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Minna-san!" I waved my hand and went on my way up the stairs to my room.

I took off my shirt as I usually sleep without one. Add that it's the summer months and it was so humid. I was about to jump into my bed when I remembered Atsuya promised he'd be here.

"Atsuya? A-are you still here?"

No answer.

I guess I was just dreaming. I really wish I wasn't. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to drift off to dream world.

"Nii-chan!" I felt a sudden –I don't know…- punch in the stomach? It made me jump. "Who was your visitor?"

I opened my eyes to meet my brother's. "A-Atsuya… Please get off me…"

My energetic little brother's elbows were piercing my ribs. That would explain why it hurt so much. He laughed and got off me. "Sorry. So, who was it?"

I replied as I sat up, "It was Coach Hibiki. He said that I was-"

"A representative for Japan? I knew it!" He interrupted me.

"How'd you know?"

"Simple, because you're an awesome soccer player." He gave me a wink.

I smiled. When we were younger, my brother and I got along extremely well. But we didn't always show it. We argued a lot, and fought just as much. But in the end, we were always supportive of each other. We would give up our own life to save the others'. Just like what Atsuya did for me… He gave up his own life… for my worthless one….

I bit my lip and this didn't go unnoticed. "Onii-chan… What is it? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, Atsuya." I smiled a fake smile, and it was clear to Atsuya that it wasn't sincere. I sighed again, "Really, Atsuya. I'm fine."

He finally let it go and let me sleep. That night we both slept in a _single_ bed. Imagine my pain; my brother slept as bad as Endou, the captain of Raimon's soccer team. It took me a little longer to fall asleep. But eventually I did…

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 pm<strong>

I tossed and turned on my bed. Something was urging me to get up again. So I did and my head spun as I sat up too quickly.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my forehead. I had a splitting headache. "A-Atsuya…"

I searched my room for my brother. I found him standing in front of the window. He seemed lost in thought as he gazed onto the view.

"Onii-chan… You should be asleep." He smiled at me softly.

"Something woke me up… What are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

"What about?" I sat at the end of the bed so that he stood in front of me.

It took him a while to reply. "Stuff…"

Silence arose and quite a few things fluttered in my mind. The most perplexing one would have to be if it was all right for Atsuya to be here.

"Atsuya… Am I stopping you from going over to… the other side? You know… with Okaa-san and Otou-san…"

He stayed calm. It shocked me because I honestly thought he'd get mad at me for thinking such things. "Shirou-nii, it was my decision to come back. You have no fault whatsoever."

"F-fault? Are you in trouble, Atsuya?" I knew it, where was a catch to this magical situation.

He sat next to me. "Onii-chan, did you really think it was completely fine for me to come back and waltz into your life? Of course it wasn't. I ran away and came back to you. Despite what anyone may think, I don't need Mom or Dad. I need you, my brother. You're the one person who I've shared my entire life with."

The way he said it made me tear up a bit. When I first lost him, I felt that way too. I felt that I needed him and no one else. I fell into despair when I realized that I wouldn't be able to see him again. That was when I noticed a change in me. That was when Atsuya's personality was reborn inside me.

I was so happy. I had my brother again. Of course it wouldn't last. We separated again a few months ago. My brother just kept coming back. I guess I depended on him coming back. I never really… let go.

This time was different. I _had_ to let go or else I'd be trapped again. I've tasted freedom and I'm not letting go.

"A-Atsuya… You have to go back to Mom and Dad."

He jumped at my response. "W-what? I thought you wanted me here. I thought you missed me!"

"I do, and I don't think that'll change. But this isn't right. You need to find peace and staying here with me won't help. I love the idea of having you back again. I love being with you and hearing your voice. But fate has spoken and we must oblige. We have to say goodbye… and this time, it has to be for good." My voice quivered with the last few words. But I regained composure and turned to my brother with determined eyes.

He gave me a sad smile, "I understand, Onii-chan. I guess this really is… goodbye…"

"I'll miss you, Atsuya." I took my brother into my arms, knowing this is the last time I'll get to touch him.

"I'd like to say this is as painful for me as it is for you, but when I'm gone, I'll have Mom and Dad while you're going to be on your own…"

"Don't worry about me. I have my friends from Hakuren and Raimon. They won't fill the void you'll leave behind, but they'll keep my hope burning and my loneliness from growing."

"Goodbye, Shirou-nii! I'll be waiting for you up there! Don't mess up in the Representative Match. I'm going to watch you succeed." My younger brother broke free of my grasp and waved his last goodbye. He was visually fading away and I couldn't help but cry.

"Good… bye… Atsuya… I-I love you!" I broke down in tears as my brother whispered his last words.

"I love you too… Nii-chan!"

And with that, my precious little brother was gone and I was left in tears. Even though we're twins, fate seemed to always keep us apart.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo... I'm really sorry if there are any mispelled words or bad grammar. I usually check my stories over at least twice before posting them here. I just feel particularly lazy today and decided to just leave it as it is. Sorry D:

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Review please? Thanks :3


End file.
